Semiconductor devices are typically manufactured many at a time as “dies” on a semiconductor wafer, after which the dies are further processed before being shipped to customers or installed in various products. Semiconductor manufacturing is typically considered to have front end processing, which includes process steps completed at a wafer level and back end processing to handle single die. Thereafter, when the dies are singulated from the wafer, and the dies that passed the initial probe testing are packaged, burned in, and further tested. In another common process, the dies are not packaged after being singulated from the wafer but are further tested and often burned in to produce “known good dies,” which are unpackaged dies that have been fully tested. In more advanced processes, the dies are burned in and fully tested while in wafer form.